


You're My Home

by LunaNight2012



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: Written as a late birthday present for australet789 on tumblr





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble for @australet789 to say Happy Late Birthday! Hope you enjoy!!

Chat paced along the top of the Arc De Triomphe. Debating whether he should run over to her house or not. His heart was telling him to run to her, embrace her comfort, but his head was thinking that maybe he  shouldn't be getting so affectionate with her. She liked someone else, no matter how much it hurt him. He sighed, his pacing halted.

“I have to tell her how I feel!” Chat exclaimed to himself.

He took off running across the Parisians rooftops, towards the one place he wants to be.

Marinette stretched, having just finished her homework. She looked at the time on her phone, frowning.

“Chat should've been here hours ago… I hope he's alright.” Marinette stated, sighing.

“He might have just gotten busy in his personal life.” Tikki explained, floating in front of her chosen.

“That's probably it!” Marinette agreed, though the worry still shined in her eyes.

Before Tikki could respond, a tapping sound came from Marinette's balcony trapdoor. Tikki flew to her hiding spot as Marinette stood up from her computer desk and climbed up to her bed. Unlocking the trapdoor, she soon came face to face with a pair of brilliant green cat eyes.

“Chat! You're here! I wasn't sure if you were going to come by tonight!” Marinette exclaimed as the hero climbed down onto her bed.

“Sorry, I was just… um…. dealing with some personal stuff.” Chat poorly explained, his cheeks heating up.

“Oh really? Anything you'd like to talk about? I mean, that won't reveal your identity to me.” Marinette asked, her cheeks a tint of pink.

Chat took a breath, he needed to tell her, he couldn't chicken out now.

“Marinette. T-there’s something I need to tell you something, it's important.” Chat stuttered, his face gaining a darker red tint to it.

“What is it, minou?” Marinette asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

Chat looked her in the eyes. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, For the past couple months, I've realized that my feelings for you are far greater than that of friendship. So what I'm trying to say is, I love you Marinette!” Chat exclaimed, his face as red as Tikki.

Marinette could feel her own face heat up at his words. A big grin spread across her lips as she grabbed his bell, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She pulled him down to her, crashing their lips together as she closed her eyes. 

Taking a second to process what was happening, Chat then closed his eyes Wrapping his arms around her waist, pouring as much passion into this kiss as possible. Marinette smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. She chuckled when Chat began to purr.

“Minou, I love you too.” She confessed once the kiss ended.

Chat's purring got louder as he buried his face in her shoulder. Marinette smiled, scratching his head, right between his cat ears.

“Purrincess!! You have no idea how happy you have made me!” Chat exclaimed through his purring.

“My own house is not a place I consider home. You, Princess, you're my home!” Chat purred out as he nuzzled his face against her neck, his purring as loud as it can be.

Marinette smiled down at him. “You are welcome here anytime!” She exclaimed.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the embrace of being in each other's arms.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I know it's short, but yeah. Anyways, Happy late birthday to the Queen of Marichat!
> 
> <3Luna


End file.
